This Is Halloween
by Bethsquirt
Summary: Short snippets from Abby and Connor's Halloween festivities over the years. One shot.


**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own anything to do with Primeval.

**A/N:** Just a short one shot for the holiday!

**This Is Halloween**

"Pretty please with whipped cream and cherries on top?" Connor was using the puppy dog eyes terribly too well for this moment in Abby's opinion. She frowned and crossed her arms across her chest. She was **not **going to be persuaded by a little begging and those big brown eyes of his. She stared right back at him, giving him a run for his money, but when his bottom lip started to wobble she caved and cursed herself for it. She raised her hands in the air, exasperated.

"Oh god, FINE!" The smile that Connor gave her made her feel strange inside and she shook herself mentally.

"Wicked! Oh thanks a bunch Abs!" He wrapped his arms around her tightly, lifting her off the ground and spinning her whilst pressing a kiss to her cheek clumsily and quick. He placed her down to the ground once more before running up the stairs, almost tripping in his haste to get ready. She shook her head and sat herself down on the sofa. It wasn't that she didn't like Halloween; she just found the whole dressing up thing a tad ridiculous. So of course, it suited her new flatmate perfectly. He had asked for a night of drinks, pizza and horror movies with his university friends Tom and Duncan, as it was their 'tradition' and this year it was his turn to host. She couldn't believe she had agreed to it.

An hour later she heard the footsteps coming down the stairs and turned her head, holding back a laugh when she saw the fake blood running down his face from his eyes, the white face paint and the awful plastic fangs. It was the red cape that really did it for Abby though. He pulled a tongue when he saw her smirk and continued into the kitchen, popping a couple of freezer pizzas into the oven.

"Ya know you're welcome to join us if you want!" He hollered from the kitchen and Abby rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm good." She pulled herself up off the sofa when just as the doorbell rang. Connor's head popped round the door frame and smiled. "I'll make myself scarce." Abby said, walking towards her bedroom.

"Your loss!" She closed the door and lay down on her bed, listening to the sounds of Connor and his group of fellow geeks as they settled in the living room to watch 'Nightmare on Elm Street.' Abby plugged herself into her IPod and closed her eyes. She was in for a long night.

_x_X_x_

"Connor… seriously?" Abby questioned, a hint of laughter in her voice as she rounded the corner into the lounge and watched her flatmate in amusement.

"Yes seriously! Where's your spirit? This is way cool!" Connor stood next to the coffee table dressed from head to toe as Indiana Jones, complete with fedora and bullwhip. The grin on his face was contagious and Abby sighed when she found herself smiling back. _Damn him. _

"C'mon, we better get going if you don't wanna be late!" They were heading to a party at the ARC that Jenny had dutifully organised for the team and other employees. Connor had been looking forward to it for weeks, planning his outfit almost immediately, whereas Abby had needed a lot more encouragement… mostly in the form of Connor suggesting outfits she could wear. After skipping past the whole "sexy nurse, sexy devil, sexy…whatever" costumes, she'd ended up dressing as a witch. With her makeup on, high heels already making her feet ache and her pointy black hat sitting on top of her head she had made her way to the lounge, only to see Connor 'testing out' his whip techniques.

_Oh the jokes I could say right now… _thought Abby as she watched Connor fiddle around for a few more minutes before strapping the whip to his belt and turning to face Abby. She watched as he looked her up and down, from her stripy purple and black tights all the way to the tip of her hat, his Adams apple bobbing up and down as he scanned her entire outfit. Normally she would be freaked out by the attention, but tonight she uncharacteristically let it slide. Maybe it was just the Halloween spirit finally catching up to her.

"Wow, you… you look great! Brilliant in fact… prettiest witch I ever did see." She smiled at his comments, as cheesy as they were and took his hand in hers, tugging at him to make him follow behind her.

"C'mon, we need to go now!"

_x_X_x_

Helen's return, Cutter's demise, Jenny's departure and Danny Quinn's takeover had left the team feeling less than excited at the prospect of any Halloween festivities. They'd found themselves at their local pub instead, all sat around a table in a dark corner, surrounded by paper pumpkin banners and green coloured cocktails. A TV in the corner of the pub was playing 'Ghostbusters' and the team were the only group not dressed up for the occasion.

"Seen too many monsters in real life for Halloween to be fun anymore." Sighed Connor, swirling his cocktail stick through the green liquid and looking quite lost. Becker patted him on the back whilst taking a swig of his beer.

"We'll get her mate don't worry." Danny spoke from the corner of the group, slamming his hand against the table. "She's not going to beat us this time." Abby looked back and forth between Danny and Connor, from the strong determination on Danny's face, to the look of despair on Connor's. Her heart ached for her best friend; he was still taking the loss of his mentor hard and Abby could tell the amount of alcohol he had consumed tonight hadn't really helped him. She scooted over closer to him until her thigh brushed against his, hoping she could give him a tiny bit of the comfort he so desperately needed. Halloween was one of Connor's most favoured holidays, and seeing him this down upset her terribly. She vowed to herself that next year, their Halloween festivities would be greatly improved.

_x_X_x_

Last year they had spent Halloween as any other day, hunting for food, fighting to stay alive and huddling together at night to try and keep warm whilst they slept in shifts. This year Connor was determined to enjoy the holiday again, and there was no better way than the fancy dress party Jess had organised. And from the impression he had already got from Jess after the few weeks they'd been back in the 21st century, it was going to be one hell of a party. There was even a theme. A theme that had gotten a groan from Becker, a smirk from Abby and a loud 'Woop!' from Connor when it had been announced. Superheroes.

Connor grinned to himself, fidgeting in his costume until he felt comfortable. He was Flash, dressed in an all in one suit and waiting impatiently for Abby to finish getting ready. Jess had already left an hour ago, her Wonder Woman outfit hidden under her bright pink coat. Connor walked to the bedroom door and knocked, hearing Abby pottering around on the other side.

"You ready Abs?"

"I feel ridiculous." She replied quickly. Connor smirked.

"Don't be silly, you'll look incredible. Come out!" He waited again until he heard the lock slide open and he stepped back to get a good look. Her knee high black boots and her black cat suit were enticing and showed off her every curve. She'd finished the look with a black eye mask and cute, fluffy cat ears which made Connor smile. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her nose.

"Hottest cat woman ever." He stated simply, pulling away and grinning. Abby rolled her eyes and smacked his arm playfully.

"And you're the hottest geek ever." She teased, poking at his outfit.

"Oi! I'm Flash! He… oh never mind." He pouted and Abby laughed before kissing him soundly. He smiled into the kiss before pulling away and grabbing her hand, leading her off to the party.

_x_X_x_

"Okay… I thought the superheroes outfit was pretty cheesy, but this… this just tops everything. This is the most cliché thing I have ever done and will ever do." Connor smirked at his wife as he pulled the car into the parking space outside of the ARC. They had once again dressed up for Jess' Halloween party. Because of the whole 'end of the world' fiasco, they had missed out on last year's Halloween, which had made Jess and Connor even more determined to throw a party this year. This year there was no theme, but there was a competition for the person who sported the best costume, and Connor had a feeling that he and Abby would be sure winners.

"You look brilliant, and anyway, as soon as you get in there you'll love it I promise! We'll win the competition for sure!" Abby exhaled a long breath and turned her head to face Connor.

"You better be right." The tone of her voice told him she only joking and Connor relaxed a little.

"I'm always right." He teased, before patting her thigh and opening his door.

2 hours later and the competition results had been announced. One of Connor's technicians was placed in third with a rather scarily realistic zombie costume. Second place was awarded to Jess, who was an ever so slightly tipsy Red Riding Hood, and first place was awarded to a smug looking Connor Temple, dressed as Peter Pan. It wasn't just down to him that he had won first place though. He looked across the room until he found his Abby, dressed in a lovely blue dress and looking every bit the part of Wendy. Baby Nicola Temple was asleep in her mother's arms and being cooed at by Aunty Jess and Emily and looking downright adorable in her little Tinkerbell outfit. Complete with plastic wand that had poked almost everyone at the party, their little darling had won them the costume competition the minute they had walked through the door, winning over everybody in the room. He crossed the room until he met his family, wrapping his arms around his wife and their beautiful baby. Nicola wriggled in her mother's arms, yawning and rubbing her eyes making Connor smile. He pressed a kiss to Abby's hair and watched as the party carried on around his little family. Halloween was definitely a brilliant time of year.

**The End.**


End file.
